


Bells and Baubles

by Toffle



Series: IwaOi Christmas Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi comes home to find a Christmas tree taking up a good quarter of their small apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells and Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [IwaOi Christmas Week](http://iwaoi-christmas-week.tumblr.com/info) being held on tumblr.
> 
> It was a chance to write some cute stuff.

“Oikawa...What is that?” Iwaizumi pauses in the doorway, his bag hanging loosely from his hand. He drops it, stunned. Oikawa stands in the centre of their small living space. His arms are folded, jaw held between his fingers, and his head is tilted in concentration as he stares at the large and leafy addition to the corner of the room. Iwaizumi is certain that it was not there when he left for work earlier this morning. “Is that a Christmas tree?”

“I wouldn't really call it a tree... it's a bit small.” He almost sounds disappointed.

“Small?! You're calling  _that_ small?” Iwaizumi walks over to him, gesturing to the amount of space now taken up. “Oikawa this apartment barely fits us inside of it!”

“But Iwa-chan it'll look so good once it's decorated.”

Iwaizumi stares at him incredulous. Oikawa pulls a face, pouting, and unfolds his arms to rest his hands on his hips like a child. Iwaizumi ignores him. The room is too small for this. This is only going to cause hassle for the handful of days it needs to stay up. Iwaizumi isn't even sure where they will store the thing once they need to take it down. Did it come in a box?

“Why did you buy a Christmas tree, Oikawa...?” Iwaizumi knows the answer, but getting the verbal confirmation of Oikawa's 'great idea' feels necessary somehow. He watches Oikawa roll his eyes as though Iwaizumi is the one lacking common sense here.

“Because Christmas is next week.”

“You realise we're working over the week, right? It's not like Christmas is a national holiday...”

“What does that matter? We still come home at the end of the day, and it's cold, and it's dark, and I thought this would be nice.”

“I'm sure it is, but it's also expensive and we're very busy.”

Oikawa sighs loudly and steps closer to the tree. He leans down, picks up a golden box, and then lightly swats it against Iwaizumi's chest. “I was going to ask you to decorate it with me. But if you're going to be a Grinch about it, then I'll just have to do it all by myself.”

Iwaizumi catches the box when Oikawa lets it go. Under the plastic lid sit a dozen coloured baubles sparkling back at him red, gold, and green. Oikawa's already holding up another box of different ornaments and wiggling it in his direction with a small smile.

Between the gloomy looking tree squashed into the corner and Oikawa's hopeful expression, Iwaizumi settles his gaze on the box. There's no doubt in his mind that this is beyond impractical, but even so, the prospect of walking through the door to something so cheery is starting to show its appeal. It's even a little exciting. With the weather being so abysmal recently something bright could make a nice difference. That thought had probably spurned Oikawa's idea too.

“I'm not a Grinch. Even I know that story, idiot.” Iwaizumi huffs and swats Oikawa with the box, earning a satisfying yelp. He sighs and relents. “I'll help, but-”

“Iwa-chan!”  
  
He's almost knocked over as Oikawa wraps his arms around his shoulders and almost sends them flying backwards. Iwaizumi just about keeps them upright and hits Oikawa's side. “Oi, be careful dumb ass! Let me finish, this is important.”  
  
“Alright, alright. I'm listening.” Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi feels it vibrate against his chest. He rolls his eyes and presses a quick kiss against Oikawa's hair, nudging his side until Oikawa pulls back. Iwaizumi settles a hand on Oikawa's hip and levels him a serious stare hoping to get his point across.

“We don't have the money for an extra large electricity bill, the heating is eating a hole in our pockets as it is.” He watches Oikawa carefully and doesn't enjoy the slightly dulled excitement in his partners eyes. No one said being an adult was easy. “What I'm saying is, we can't have all the lights you've probably bought on. At least not often.”

“I know.” Oikawa shifts, glancing sideways at the tree. Iwaizumi squints as a slow grin settles across Oikawa's lips. “Which is why I only bought one set. I figured we could light it up whilst we have dinner. It'll be romantic, Iwa-chan!”

“Was that your plan all along? Securing fancy lit dinners for a couple of weeks?”

“Well it is a perk. And don't deny you like the idea.”

Iwaizumi tilts his head, thinking it over. His eyes widen slightly as he remembers something and he frowns at Oikawa in question. “Is this what you were saving up for?”

“Partially.” Oikawa grins and Iwaizumi is sure that smile is hiding secrets. Oikawa's hands are tapping against his shoulders where they rest. Iwaizumi briefly flicks his gaze to the tree and back.

“Christmas present?”

“Iwa-chan I'm not going to _tell_ you. Some thing's need to stay secret.”

“It is, isn't it?”

“Not telling~ Can't make me.”

Iwaizumi laughs as he takes in Oikawa's smug expression. With the box of baubles still in hand he pokes Oikawa in the side with it. Oikawa jumps. “Don't you have a fancy tree to decorate? This was your idea in the first place.”

Oikawa steps backwards and pulls Iwaizumi down to the floor with him, his smile lighting up the room more than any tree could hope to do so. He's glad Oikawa's too busy pulling boxes out of bags to notice Iwaizumi staring.

When Oikawa stops, they're sat with a handful of boxes of between them. There aren't just pretty balls and stars, but tinsel and lights and holly too. Where had he bought all of this?

“You really don't hold back, do you?” Iwaizumi lifts up a small reindeer and dangles it in front of Oikawa's face.

“It was festive… and cheap too!” He watches Iwaizumi attach the small ornament to the closest branch. Iwaizumi looks the tree over and wonders how they’ll fit all of these items on. His gaze comes to a stop at the top.

“Hey. Isn’t there usually a large star or something for the top of the tree?”

Oikawa looks up from the knot he’s trying to tie on a bauble and follows Iwaizumi’s gaze to the tip of the tree. The bauble gets abandoned as Oikawa then looks back through the bags of hastily acquired goods a little sheepishly. “Uhm…”

“Really, Oikawa? Isn’t that usually the most important thing?”

“Shhh! I’ll get it tomorrow.”

“Just the star.” Iwaizumi leans forward and retrieves the abandoned bauble. “Nothing else.”

“Iwa-chan you’re like my mother.”

“What was that?!”

“OW! Don’t throw things. What are you? Five?”

Iwaizumi gives the bauble an approving look where it now lies a few feet away, having served a greater duty. Oikawa huffs, wipes glitter off of his clothes, then sticks out his tongue. Iwaizumi ignores the temptation to pinch it and instead reaches into Oikawa’s haul.

He pulls out a long rope of tinsel and gives Oikawa a considerate look over the top of it. Oikawa doesn’t get a word out before Iwaizumi has wrapped it around him like a scarf. The foil is itchy, but Oikawa’s a little too distracted to complain as he watches Iwaizumi’s grin widen.

“Maybe we’ll just stick you on top of the tree instead. It’ll be cheaper.” Iwaizumi snickers, imagining Oikawa perched at the top. The tree would probably collapse. The moment stops being funny when Iwaizumi notices Oikawa staring at him with a smile too wide to be good. Then it clicks.

“Did you just call me a star?”

“What? Don’t be stupid.” Iwaizumi is definitely glaring. In no way does he feel the hot flush blossoming across his skin, or the flip of his stomach as Oikawa’s smile gets brighter. Iwaizumi wants to rewind the last two minutes.

“I didn’t realise you were such a romantic.”

“Shut up, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s cheeks burn, so he turns his focus back to the decorations in an effort to ignore Oikawa watching him intently. He’s never going to live that down he realises as he fiddles with the string on a bright red ball.

He hears Oikawa hum a pleased note and chances a glance up to him. He can’t look away. Not when Oikawa’s still smiling behind his tinsel scarf and his cheeks are as red as Iwaizumi’s own. Maybe the tree was worth it after all. 


End file.
